Tekken 3D: Prime Edition
Tekken 3D: Prime Edition is a fighting game for Nintendo 3DS, and an installment in the Tekken series. The game was announced at E3 2011, with more information revealed at Gamescom 2011. The cartridge also contains the animated film, Tekken Blood Vengeance, which takes place in-between Tekken 5 and Tekken 6. http://www.joystiq.com/2011/08/17/3ds-tekken-3d-prime-edition-comes-with-blood-vengeance-movie/ It was released in North America on February 14, 2012, in Japan on February 16, in Europe on February 17, and in Australia on February 23. http://www.3dsfocus.com/2011/10/tekken-3d-prime-edition-japan-release.html http://3ds.nintendolife.com/news/2011/12/tekken_3d_prime_edition_punches_europe_on_17th_february http://www.3dsbuzz.com/tekken-3d-prime-edition-launching-in-north-america-on-valentines-day/ http://www.gonintendo.com/?mode=viewstory&id=171019 Gameplay The game features over forty characters, new stages made specifically for the game, stages redesigned for the 3DS, and Wi-Fi functionality. Nintendo 3DS Blog There are 700 in-game cards featuring artwork from the series for the player to collect, which can be exchanged through StreetPass. The game supports local and online multi-player modes, though the 3D effect is disabled in these in the latter in order for the game to run at 60 frames-per-second flawlessly. http://www.siliconera.com/2012/02/09/tekken-3d-prime-edtition-doesnt-support-3d-during-multiplayer/ The game has several modes, such as "Survival", which tests how long one can keep fighting on one bar of health, "Quick Battle", in which one faces against 10 opponents and gains greater points based on the difficulty, "Practice" where one practices moves and skills for characters, and "Profile", where one can view records and edit characters. http://andriasang.com/comzwm/tekken_3d_prime/ Characters * Alisa Bosconovitch * Anna Williams * Armor King II * Asuka Kazama * Baek Doo San * Bruce Irvin * Bryan Fury * Christie Monteiro * Craig Marduk * Devil Jin * Eddy Gordo * Leo * Lili * Feng Wei * Ganryu * Heihachi Mishima * Hwoarang * Jack-6 * Jin Kazama * Julia Chang * Kazuya Mishima * King * Kuma II * Lars Alexandersson * Lee Chaolan * Lei Wulong * Ling Xiaoyu * Marshall Law * Miguel Caballero Rojo * Mokujin * Nina Williams * Panda * Paul Phoenix * Raven * Bob * Roger Jr. * Sergei Dragunov * Steve Fox * Wang Jinrei * Yoshimitsu * Zafina Reception Tekken 3D: Prime Edition has received mixed reviews. Official Nintendo Magazine gave it an 81, and called it "a perfect, smooth version of a great fighting game, and not much else." http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/35397/tekken-3d-review/ Nintendo Power gave it a 75, saying "From a purely technical standpoint, Tekken 3D Prime Edition is awesome - the graphics and gameplay are top-notch. But the overall lack of compelling solo experience keeps me from recommending this game more highly." IGN gave it the same score, stating "Tekken 3D Prime Edition definitely gets props for recreating the fast combat and fluidity of the series on a handheld. However, the lack of any real depth in the modes and lack of customization features for your fighters makes it tough to want to spend an extended amount of time with it." http://ds.ign.com/articles/121/1218640p1.html Nintendo Life gave it a 70, calling it "a good if unspectacular Tekken transition. Its 41 characters and 60 fps frame rate is unmatched on 3DS, and while it arguably lacks a truly meaty challenge for a single player it's enjoyable enough that you won't really mind. It won't set the world alright, but it's another strong addition to 3DS's array of big name scrappers." http://www.nintendolife.com/reviews/3ds/tekken_3d_prime_edition GameSpot gives it a 65, saying "Technical achievements set Tekken 3D Prime apart from other 3DS games in the genre. Visuals aside, it fails to meet expectations." http://www.gamespot.com/tekken-3d-prime-edition/reviews/tekken-3d-prime-edition-review-6350420/ GamesRadar gave it a 50, stating "Kudos to Namco Bandai for raising the bar on 3D fighters' frame rates, but beyond that, it's tough to get excited about a game that seems content with the bare minimum." http://www.gamesradar.com/tekken-3d-prime-edition-review/ Nintendo World Report was critical, giving it a 45, and said "If you want to play Tekken against your friends locally on the go, then it is perfect for you. For anyone wanting a decent single-player experience or a consistent online experience, you're better off looking into one of the other fighting games on the system, as Tekken 3D Prime Edition fails both in a single-player experience and online." http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/review/29278 Gallery Tekken 3D Prime Edition logo.png|Logo Tekken_3D_Prime_Edition_screenshot_1.png Tekken_3D_Prime_Edition_screenshot_2.png Tekken_3D_Prime_Edition_screenshot_3.png Tekken_3D_Prime_Edition_screenshot_4.png Tekken_3D_Prime_Edition_screenshot_5.png Tekken_3D_Prime_Edition_screenshot_6.png Tekken_3D_Prime_Edition_screenshot_7.png Tekken_3D_Prime_Edition_screenshot_8.png Tekken_3D_Prime_Edition_screenshot_9.png Videos Video:Tekken 3D Prime Edition - Gamescom 2011 Trailer|Gamescom 2011 trailer Video:TEKKEN 3D PRIME EDITION - Special Trailer|Special trailer Video:Tekken 3D Prime Edition - Japanese trailer References Category:3DS Games Category:Namco Bandai games